Sideways
by Zoe Noelle
Summary: Following the life of Brooke Davis
1. Default Chapter

**Sideways**

By Zoe Noelle

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, there lived a 3-year-old princess named Brooke. Actually, she still lives, but she's about 29 years older now, and she's not technically a princess, although she lives like one. Her life is completely different from the way she imagined. Now she has a daughter, who is turning 16 today, and she has so much to tell her.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is my baby girl's 16th birthday. She's grown up so fast. Too fast. And now it's time for me to tell her, about my life. After all, I was 16 when I had her, and she needs to know how much my life changed. It seems like the right time to tell her. Don't you think? I've told her, but not seriously. It's always been a light topic. But now's the time to tell her how it really is. The honest to God truth. All the gory details. Well, not gory. The most violence I've seen is fistfights between Luke and Nate. Anyway, I'm getting off topic here. Basically, I'm trying to document, and get my thoughts together before I talk to Emma. What to say? What to say? I think I got it. Emma, today is your 16th birthday, and I want you to know how much I love you. I am so proud of the young woman you've become. You bring such happiness…_

"…to me and your father."

"Oh mom! You're not going to go all Hallmark on me now, are you?"

"Hell yes I am!"

"Fine, but you so owe me for it later," Emma said with a devious smile on her face.

"Oh really? Well what do you have in mind?"

"I dunno. Maybe a car," she hinted as she tried to hide her excitement. Emma was never very good with secrets. She got that from Brooke. So, naturally, she woke up early and went present snooping. Of course, she got exactly what she wanted. She always did. Her mom and dad spoiled her rotten. As excited as she was, she knew it was going to suck having to fake surprised to her parents.

"But honey, you're not old enough to drive!"

"Mom, I'm 16 now! And I have my permit!"

"Are you sure? Cause the little Emma that I know is defiantly not old enough to drive," Brooke said with a confused look on her face.

"Mom! I'm grown up now! Get over it!"

"I know, I know! Jeez, you're practically as old as me! That makes me feel so much better!" Brooke grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, ya ole phart! Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Mommy!" Maddie burst through the door to Emma's room.

"Madison Tallulah Scott! You just interrupted a very important conversation!" Brooke scolded in a sarcastic way.

"I'm sorry Mommy!"

"I'm joking..sorta. What's up baby?"

"Meme is downstairs. She wants to see the birthday girl!" Maddie said as if it were obvious.

"Meme is here? Ugh, Mom! Was this your doing or dad's?" Emma asked as if the world was about to end, starting from downstairs in her living room.

"Neither. I swear! We both tried to get you out of it. But you know, that woman is so set in her ways. Besides, she loves ya kiddo. And think on the bright side, now you get more presents!"

"Nice try Mom, but she mailed them to me a week ago. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's where you got that hideous outfit from." Brooke said as she imitated a gagging motion.

"Mom! You're horrible!" Emma whacked her with her pillow.

"Hey, don't smack the woman with the presents." Maddie advised to Emma.

"Yeah! Listen to Maddie! She's smart!" Maddie was now seven and had twice as much personality as she did when she was four.

"Good point Lula."

"I know. Besides, if you kill her now, who will get me presents on my birthday?" Maddie giggled.

"Okay. Enough procrastinating. Let's go downstairs and greet the devil." The three girls slid down the banister of their four-story mansion. Being married to a famous pro basketball player sure did have its perks. Lucas played for 7 years before his shoulder finally gave out on him for good. Now he was coaching his own high school team, just as Whitey had done until he passed away last winter. Nathan took Whitey's old job and is now coaching in Tree Hill.

Brooke, Lucas, and all five of their children moved back to Chapel Hill after Maddie's sixth birthday. Mainly because of Lucas's basketball career and because Brooke just couldn't stand Karen any longer, but Maddie always insisted that she got this "life sized Barbie Dream House" (minus all the pink) for her birthday. Of course no one could convince her otherwise, so that's the way it went. Emma was glad to be back with Cooper. They've been dating for three years now. The move was defiantly hardest on Austin though. He had to leave Amber, his best friend in the world. Together, they were like Lucas and Haley had been (before Nathan came into the picture).

Anyway, now it was time for them to face Emma's 16th birthday. From the smell that filled the house it was obvious that Karen was making breakfast. Emma, Maddie, and Brooke all walked towards the living room door.

"Wait!" Brooke shouted as she grabbed Emma's arm to stop her in her tracks. Little Lucy ran out with a huge grin on her face.

"What ya got there Luce?" Emma asked her little sister.

"Got wheres?" Lucy tried to hide it, but she couldn't keep a straight face.

"Behind your back."

"It's a present." Lucy said pulling out a big goofy hat that said "Happy Birthday" across it in big bright letters. "Here. Puts it on."

"No way! I'm not wearing that!"

"Oh, come on Em. Get in the spirit. You're birthday only comes around once." Brooke pleaded.

"Actually, it comes around every year."

"Not your 16th." Brooke added. "Now put it on!" Brooke said pulling the hat down over Emma's eyes.

"Oh God Mom! Don't make me!" Emma said as she tried to free herself from the freakishly large hat.

"Don't make me get out my emergency super glue." Brooke threatened.

"Alright, fine! But you owe me for this one too." Emma stepped towards the door and swung it open.

"SURPRISE!" A roar filled the room.

Spoilers: Emma is shocked to see who is at her party. She gets her presents. Austin finds himself in a bit of a sticky situation that only one person can help him out of. Lucas faces a tough situation at work. Brooke goes to extreme measures to put her out of her boredom.

Author's Notes: I first and foremost want to thank my best friend Jordan for letting me use her characters and stories and make them my own. I owe this all to her. She is my muse. Thank you Jordan This is the first story I've ever written that I've let someone read other than my teachers. I really appreciate you taking the time to read this. Thanks so much!This chapter was very short. I intend to write more in the future. This is just a little preview basically. For those of you who have read Jordan's (Br00keSc0tt) stories, I don't plan on making them that long. And if you haven't read them, you should because they are AWSOME and my story is based on hers. 

Also, I'd love to hear from you! Feel free to post reviews! I would love to read them. Tell me what you think of the story. Or if you have any ideas you would like to share feel free to e-mail me. Thanks for reading!

Zoe Noelle


	2. Chapter 2

**Sideways**

By Zoe Noelle

Chapter 2 

Well, I was trying to go to bed, but I'm sick and coughing like a maniac which kinda makes it hard to sleep. So I'm up now, at least until this medicine kicks in. So I figured I'd make good use of my time by writing! So here is Chapter 2!

Also, in my reviews, many people had some questions/comments that I thought I would answer.

"Your timeline is incorrect. If Brooke is 29, and her daughter is turning 16 that means that Brooke had her when she was 13."

I started out saying there was a 3-year-old named Brooke. Then I said it was 29 years later. So she is now 32 and had Emma when she was 16. Sorry that I confused you.

"I don't think it works well using someone else's characters from their stories as that author has made it unique to them which makes it nearly immpossible to recapture the orginal essense of the character and story it was based from. Why not create your own characters then you can mold them and create storylines without the barriors of using others to keep them in character."

Jordan is actually helping me to write this story. And she says she is glad I'm writing it because she doesn't want to write it anymore. But I am starting up another story. An original one. So I'm going to be juggling both.

Anyway, thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!

"Oh my God! When did you guys all get here?" Emma asked the group in shock.

"Well, we drove early this morning and got here about an hour ago." Haley answered.

"I can't believe it! It's so great to see you all! But I thought we were just doing a small family thing today. My Sweet Sixteen isn't until Saturday."

"Yeah, well your parents must love you a lot to put up with us until then." Jake joked. The whole Tree Hill gang was there. Nathan, Haley, Hannah, Dana, Sally, and Nate. Jake, Jenny, Brittany, and Wesley. Peyton was at home on bed rest. Pregnant, again. (Pepa and Grandma) Dan, who turned out to be a great grandfather. Deb, Karen and Nick. Nick was now 15 and round as a basketball. Deb moved in with Karen after she and Dan got into a huge fight. And then there was Mouth and Bevin and Brooke (their dog) and Tim and Theresa and Tina. Skills, his wife Gloria, their twins Michael and Jordan, who were both tiny babies. Fergie and his fiancée, Claire. Basically the whole Tree Hill gang.

"Where's Austin and Amber?" Emma asked concerned.

"Out at the beach is my bet. They're catching up. They should be back soon. I told them to be here at 11:00." Lucas answered.

"Oh. Okay. Anyway, you guys are the best!" Emma gave her mom and dad big hugs and then went around the whole room until she was all hugged out. They all talked for a while and caught up with each other. Everyone had good gossip, except for Jake who was always a bit behind. They were having a great time until the smoke alarm went off.

Austin and Amber strolled along the beach, telling each other all about what's been going on since Austin moved away.

"I've missed you so much Austin!"

"I've missed you a lot too. It's not the same here without you."

"So, who have you hired as my replacement?"

"No one could replace you. But Mark and Thomas are trying." Austin laughed.

"Well, that's because I'm irreplaceable." Amber said with pride.

"Yeah, you are."

"Austin, I've got something I want-" Amber started. She was interrupted by a boy who apparently knew Austin.

"Hey man! What are you doing here with this chick? You gettin some?" The boy asked?

"No man! Defiantly not! That's gross. She's my cousin!"

"Whatever man. Who says that cousins are off limits?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Dude, I'm totally smashed! It's great! You want some?"

"What is this?" Amber asked as she grabbed the bottle from the boy. "Tequila? Where the heck did you find this?"

"I know a guy. He doesn't check I.D."

"Fake I.D. or not, you could never pass as 21! He just sells it to you!"

"Yeah."

"We need to find this guy and get him put away."

"Later. Right now we have to get back to the house for my sister's party! We're already late! Come on!" Austin said as he dragged Amber away.

"What was that all about? Who's that guy?"

"That's Tom."

"Tom as in your friend Tom?"

"Yes."

"Austin, you're hanging out with the wrong crowd!"

"Ugh! I don't have time for this right now. Just don't say anything. Especially to my dad. Promise?"

"Promise. Can we walk faster now? I'm hungry!"

Everyone froze at the sound of the alarm.

"Crap! My lasagna!" Karen ran to the kitchen. Brooke followed.

"Lasagna? For breakfast!" Karen walked out of the kitchen carrying a huge platter of black lasagna.

"IHOP sound good to everyone?" Haley asked seeing Karen's burnt dish.

"Sounds good! Let's go!" Everyone paraded out the door.

"Wait a second Missy." Brooke said when she caught Emma taking the hat off of her head. "That thing stays on all day! You hear me?"

"You're joking right?"

"Nope!"

"You mean I have to go out in public like this?"

"'Fraid so babe."

"Ugh! Fine! But you are so going to pay for this!"

"Uh huh. Whatever you say. Lucas! Let's get a move on it!" Brooke shouted.

"I'm coming!" Luke shouted back. "Hey babe. Sorry. I was just making sure everything was all set for Emma when we get back."

"Good. This morning is going so fast. It feels like we haven't had a chance to see each other. You got up so early this morning."

"I know baby. I'm sorry." Lucas said kissing her. "I had to go pick it up." He said in between another kiss.

"Ah. My man. Always on top of things. I knew there was a reason why I married you." They were interrupted by loud honking coming from outside.

"Come on! Let's go! IHOP waits for no man!" Emma shouted.

"You ready?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Yep."

"Well then, let the public madness begin." They walked out the door hand in hand and piled into the Hummer. Dan let his artistic side go to work again on Lucas's car. He painted Happy 16th Emma in pink and put confetti and streamers everywhere. Lucas knew he would be stopping at a car was on the way home. They started pulling out of the driveway when Emma realized something.

"Wait! Where's Austin and Amber?"

"Shit!" Brooke cursed. "Forgot about them!"

"Where the hell are they?" Lucas asked.

"Hi! We're here. Sorry! We lost track of time." Austin lied.

"Get in Loser. We're going to IHOP!" Emma yelled out the car window.

"I thought Meme was cooking." Austin said confused.

"Change of plan. Let's go!" Amber and Austin piled into the car. Hey had to sit in car seats because there was no more room anywhere else. Everyone else was already on the road on their way to IHOP.

"This is gonna be great." Amber said laughing.

"Is there an IHOP anywhere around here?" Austin asked concerned after they passed the Waffle House for the 4th time.

"I dunno. But if there is, we are going to find it!" Brooke answered proudly.

"I'm following Jake," Lucas added in. "I just hope he knows where he's going."

"Oh, Dear Lord! I'm surrounded by a bunch of lost loony doons!" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Carter asked annoyed. There was only so much of Maddie's singing he could take.

"We're getting close…I think. Hang on." Haley answered. Haley loved Brooke's kids. She couldn't stand her own, but she loved Brooke's. Every chance she got she would take them and dump her kids with someone else. Like today. She left Hannah, Dana, and Sally with Dan. She knew he could handle them. All he had to do was turn on his classical music and they would shut up and twiddle their thumbs quietly in the back seat. Worked like a charm for him. However, whenever Haley tried to do it, they only screamed louder.

Maddie was pleased to know that her singing was getting to Carter. So she sang even louder. "Oh, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are a standing in row! Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head…"

"Where on earth did you learn that?" Haley asked amazed.

"I heard Lucas singing it in the shower with Brooke last night." Maddie giggled. She was in a phase right now where she referred to everyone by their first name, even her own parents.

"Well…that was a bit of an over share." Haley laughed. The things Maddie said just killed her. "Oh thank God! IHOP!" Haley parked her mini van in relief. "Okay, everybody out!" She flug the side door wide open and let the kids leap out.

"Hey don't push me-EE!" Maddie cried as she fell to the ground.

"Maddie!" Lucas shouted when he saw his poor girl fall on the hard cement. He ran over to her and scooped her up. Maddie was in tears. "Are you okay Ladybug?" Lucas said rocking her.

"Carter…p-p-pushed m-m-me!" Maddie choked out between tears.

"Maddie! Are you okay baby?" Brooke rushed over to her and Lucas. With Emma's ranting about how long it had taken them to get to the IHOP, she had never even noticed what had happened.

"Carter pushed her."

"Aw! My poor baby! Maddie, your knee is bleeding."

"Kiss it!"

"Luke, you kiss it." Brooke joked to Lucas.

"What?"

"Kiss it, make it better Lucas." Maddie said as if he should have known better.

"Okay. Only if you say 'please daddy'"

"Please Lucas." Maddie begged.

"Please Daddy." Lucas corrected.

"That's what I said. Please Lucas."

"Just kiss her damn knee and lets go inside!" Emma shouted impatiently.

"Fine. You go inside and put our name down. I'll stay here with Maddie for a minute. Austin, go and ask the woman at the front for a Band-Aid and some old water, will ya?"

"Sure dad."

"See, that's what I like to hear. You hear that Emma?"

"Yeah Dad. Whatever." Emma said as she walked through the door to the IHOP.

"Wait a minute there mister." Brooke shouted.

Carter turned around with an innocent look on his face. "Yes Mommy?"

"Why did you push your sister? You know better than that." Brooke scolded.

"She was breaking my ears!" Carter stated in his defense.

"She was what?" Brooke asked confused.

"She was singing da coconut song. It was awful!"

"The coconut song? Oh boy! Well, still. That doesn't mean its okay for you to push her. You hurt her knee. You go say your sorry."

"Okay Mommy." Carter walked over to Maddie who refused to look at him. She crossed her arms and looked the other way. "I'm sorry Maddie." Maddie didn't reply so Carter ran off inside. Brooke whacked his little butt as he ran off.

"These kids. I tell ya." Brooke joked to Lucas.

"I know. Let's just go inside and enjoy a nice breakfast."

Spoilers: They all get rowdy at IHOP. Emma gets her presents. Austin finds himself in a bit of a sticky situation that only one person can help him out of.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but my summer has been pretty busy! And I start school tomorrow so I probably wont have very much time to write. But please enjoy this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks!

-Zoë

Chapter 3

"How many?" the hostess asked?

"Let's see. A bunch?" Haley answered.

"Uh huh. Right this way." the hostess led the group to the back room. "Is this a party?"

"Yeah. My baby girl's 16th." Brooke answered proudly.

"Would your baby girl like a booster seat?" the hostess joked.

"Um...yeah! Thanks." Brooke said with a devious smile.

"No way Mom! No way! I am not sitting in one of those things!" Emma protested.

"Oh yes you are! Come on. On Saturday, you are the princess and you can ignore me all you want. But today, I get to humiliate you!" Brooke clapped her hand the way she always does when she's excited.

"Alright. But then I get to humiliate you on your birthday."

"Sorry, no deal. My birthday is on a Sunday and I'm having my party on the same day. No time for family humiliation." Brooke said in accomplishment

"You suck!"

"So, I'll be back with a booster chair."

"Actually, we need like...three." Haley said counting the little children on the floor picking their noses.

"No, Haley, that makes 4." Lucas corrected

"No it doesn't. Lucy, Carter, and Wesley. Three." Haley stated.

"And Emma." Luke added.

"Oh, right. I knew that. Four. Duh! That's what I meant."

"Uh huh. Sure Haley." Lucas followed the hostess to the door and whispered to her, "bring 5. I need to get back at my wife." The hostess winked and walked away.

"Hey Luke! Come break up your kids. I think they're gonna kill each other!" Nathan shouted. Lucas walked back to the seating area where Carter and Maddie were fighting over who got to sit next to Emma.

"Maddie, get off your brothers head!" Lucas yelled.

"But he's on my foot!" Maddie yelled back.

"Carter, get off your sister's foot!" Lucas was bewildered as to how they could have gotten themselves twisted into that position.

"But she pulleded my hair!" Carter whined.

"I only did it cause he pinched me!"

"Both of you stop or I'm gonna come over there and sit on you both!" Lucas threatened. Both kids instantly separated and stood straight. "Now, what's the problem?"

"I want to sit next to Emma." Maddie complained.

"I wants to sit next tos her mores!" Carter argued.

"Emma, you handle this." Lucas gave up. Carter and Maddie darted over to their sister and put on their biggest smile.

"Emma, I love you! You are my favorite sister!" Maddie kissed up to Emma.

"What about Lucy?" Emma asked somewhat worried, but mostly quite pleased.

"All she does is cry and poop and watch Dora the Explorer!"

"True." Emma admitted. "What about you Carter?"

"You're my favort sistwa toos!"

"Hey!" Maddie smacked Carter.

"Whoa! Shut down!" Emma laughed. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you guys. Whoever gets me the best present wins."

"But we don't gots no pwesents here." Carter said confused.

"I'll give you five minutes to go find one." Emma said. Both children ran off. Maddie tripped Carter and got a head start.

The grown ups were all gathered around the table catching up and talking about politics. This completely bored Brooke. So, she thought up something to entertain herself. "Lucas, will you come with me please?" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside.

"What are we doing out here, Brooke?"

"Playing Sweet and Sour." Brooke said very pleased.

"Oh, Brooke! That is so fourth grade!"

"Not the Brooke Davis version."

"Brooke Davis?"

"I mean Scott. Brooke Scott. I said Brooke Scoot." Brooke said, trying to save her mistake.

"No you didn't. Anyway, what's the Brooke Davis Scott version?

"Come here." Brooked pulled Lucas close to her and kissed him. A car drove by and honked at them. Brooke giggled and looked up at Lucas. "See? How sweet!"

Lucas laughed. "Well how are we supposed to count the sour people if we're attached at the lip?"

"Uh…well…who really needs sour people anyway? They get you down." She kissed him again and listened as drivers honked on their way by.

Maddie and Carter were running through the dining room looking at all the booths.

"Well, hello there. What are you two doing?"

"Um…nothing. We're just looking for…um…strawberry jam." Maddie said.

"Oh. Well then…here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks!" Maddie said taking the jam out of the pudgy hands of the large woman in the booth. "Here Carter!" Maddie said shoving the jam into Carter's pants pocket. They ran off.

Back in the party room, the hostess came back with the booster seats.

"Where are the one's who requested these?"

"Oh, they've all run off." Skills answered.

"Right. Well I'll just leave these here then."

"Thanks."

"How many was that?"

"39." Brooke answered proudly.

"Okay, I think that's enough PDA for now." Lucas said pulling away from Brooke.

"No! Lucas!" Brooke whined. She gave him the puppy eyes, which of course, he couldn't resist, so he caved. She smiled and kissed him. A car honked and the people inside whistled out the window.

"40! Okay, let's go!" Brooke kipped into the restaurant. Lucas laughed, rolled his eyes, sighed, and followed her inside.

Carter and Maddie stood on their tipsy toes looking at a booth.

"Score!" Maddie said, her eyes glowing. Carter cupped his hands against the table and Maddie scraped the money off the table. They stuck the money in Maddie's sweater pocket and ran off.

The waiter walked over to the booth. "No tip! That's the 6th booth! This is so not my day!"

Maddie and Carter ran up to Emma smiling. "We gots your pwesent!" Carter said gleefully.

"Ooooh! Goodie! Give to me, I love presents!" Maddie dumped her sweater pockets on the table. Then she split the money pile in half.

"This is from me."

"And this is froms me!" Carter said pointing to the second pile. Emma gathered up the money and counted it.

"They're even. It's a tie."

Carter reached down into his pocket. "Here Emma." Carter said putting the strawberry jam on the table.

"Hey, I was just looking for some jam. Thanks Carter" Emma said patting him on the head.

"Do I win?"

"Yes, Carter. Come sit here next to me!"

"Yay!" Carter smiled deviously at Maddie. She stuck her tongue out at him, crossed her arms, and slouched down in the next chair and pouted.

"Where did you guys find all this money anyway?" Emma asked curiously.

"A bunch of stupid people left it on the tables." Maddie said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh my God you guys! That's money for the waiters! Oh well. Sucks to be them." Emma laughed.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked, walking into the room.

""Carter and Maddie stole tip money off of tables and gave it to me as a present."

"Did you really?" Brooke asked the kids, amazed.

They both hung their heads in shame. "Yes."

"That's very bad!" Brooke scolded. "Promise me you will never do it again." Brooke squatted down between the kids and whispered, " unless you give the money to me." Then she stood up and spoke loudly again. "You promise?"

"Yes! We promise." Maddie and Carter both giggled.

"Emma, why aren't you in your chair?"

"Because…um…oh look! Bread!"

"Do not change the subject!"

"Emma, listen to your mother or we'll never get to eat." Lucas begged.

"Yeah dogs. Listen to your mom. I'm hungry!" Skills backed up Lucas.

"Thank you boys." Brooke smiled. "Now get your butt in that chair!"

Emma gave Lucas a dirty look. "Traitor."

They all got situated around the table. They all ordered, and of course Brooke ordered more than she could eat. Lucas told her it was fine, but naturally he knew that it would all end up sitting in the fridge for about 3 months, and he would probably have to clean out the moldy, rotten food. But it was expected. They ate and talked and laughed until the kids became restless and begged to go home. So Lucas paid the check, as per usual, and they all piled into the car.


	4. Author's Note

Hey all! It's been such a long time since I've logged on here. I'm so sorry to all of you who read the story and have been waiting. I am discontinuing this story due to a lack of time and interest. However, I am working on two new fics which hopefully will be up this summer. Please check back for them later. Thanks so much for reading!

-Zoe


End file.
